Engine systems generally include an Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) loop associated therewith. The EGR loop is configured to reduce NOx generation and increase efficiency of the engine system by recirculating a part of the exhaust gases to an air intake system of an engine. The recirculated exhaust gases are generally introduced into an intake plenum of the air intake system and are mixed with the non-combusted intake air therewithin.
The recirculated exhaust gases generally have a very high velocity. In some situations, the high velocity exhaust gases tend to travel upstream from a junction point of the intake manifold and an exhaust line, in a direction opposite to that of an incoming air stream. The exhaust gases may continue to flow upstream towards other components of the engine system, for example, an aftercooler associated with the air intake system, or may enter boost lines of crankcase ventilation. Additionally, soot particles present in the exhaust gases may deposit on these engine components and affect an operational life of the engine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,083 describes a mixing apparatus adapted for mixing the flow of intake air and exhaust gas in a mixing chamber of a combustion engine including a housing having a bore formed therethrough extending between a first open end and a second open end. The housing includes a plurality of apertures formed in a side wall thereof adjacent the first open end. A retention member is formed in the side wall adjacent the second open end and is adapted to secure the mixing apparatus within the mixing chamber. The mixing apparatus includes a flow deflector disposed in the bore of the housing. The flow deflector includes a plurality of curved deflector surfaces formed therein which correspond in number to and are aligned with the plurality of apertures. An end cap is secured to the housing at the first open end thereof for closing the bore at the first open end.